By My Side
, performed by Hemenway, was the twentieth ending for Naruto: Shippūden. It began on episode 243 and ended on episode 256. The ending following it is Cascade. Lyrics Rōmaji Kotae nakute mo ii sa sagashi tsuzukeru n da yo Sou otona ni naru jikan da ne Imasugu tsugetai kedo furue ga tomaranai Kokoro wa ima sara nigete to sakebu no sa By my side by my side Tatoeba anata no me no oku ni motomeru keshiki ga aru no nara Sore wo tsukande tashikametai n da Moshi kimi no namida ga kono sekai wo kimi kara toozaketa toshitemo Boku wa sono te hanasanai n da Dakara sou ima I need you here right by my side By my side Rōmaji (Full Version) Kotaenakute mo ii sa sagashitsuzukeru'n da yo Sou otona ni naru jikan da ne Ima sugu tsugetai kedo Furue ga tomaranai Kokoro wa imasara nigete to sakebu no sa BAI MAI SAIDO BAI MAI SAIDO Tatoeba anata no me no oku ni motomeru keshiki ga aru no nara Sore o tsukande tashikametai'n da Moshi tatoeba boku ga kono tabiji de tachisukumu koto ga aru no nara Hitsuyou na no wa tashika ni kanjiru sono te da kara I need you here right by my side BAI MAI SAIDO Kotae arigatou ne Kimi ga keshiki mo kaeta'n da Kono hoshi ni umareta imi Tokete yuku ki ga shita yo BAI MAI SAIDO BAI MAI SAIDO Boku no kokoro no fukai basho ni itsumo kimi no basho ga aru kara Kitto ima mo wakaru hazu na'n da Moshi kimi no namida ga kono sekai o kimi kara toozaketa to shite mo Boku wa sono te hanasanai'n da Dakara sou ima I need you here right by my side BAI MAI SAIDO Boku no soba ni ite kure Towa ni te o nigitte BAI MAI SAIDO Kanji 答えなくてもいいさ 探し続けるんだよ そう大人になる時間だね 今すぐつげたいけど 震えが止まらない 心は今更逃げてと叫ぶのさ バイマイサイド バイマイサイド 例えばあなたの眼の奥に 求める景色があるのなら それを掴んで確かめたいんだ もし君の涙がこの世界を 君から遠ざけたとしても 僕はその手 離さないんだ だから そう 今 I need you here right by my side バイマイサイド Kanji (Full Version) 答えなくてもいいさ 探し続けるんだよ そう 大人になる時間だね 今すぐ告げたいけど 震えが止まらない 心は今更逃げてと叫ぶのさ バイマイサイド バイマイサイド 例えばあなたの眼の奥に 求める景色があるのなら それを掴んで確かめたいんだ もし例えば僕がこの旅路で 立ちすくむことがあるのなら 必要なのは確かに感じる その手だから I need you here right by my side バイマイサイド 答え ありがとうね 君が景色も変えたんだ この星に生まれた意味 解けてゆく気がしたよ バイマイサイド バイマイサイド 僕の心の深い場所に いつも君の場所があるから きっと今もわかるはずなんだ もし君の涙がこの世界を 君から遠ざけたとしても 僕はその手 離さないんだ だから そう 今 I need you here right by my side バイマイサイド 僕のそばにいてくれ 永遠に手を握って バイマイサイド English I will also continue to look for an answer It's about time I become an adult But I can't stop shaking The tears of your heart want to escape now By my side… by my side… If there was a scenery where you could find the other side of your eyes I would hold on to it to make sure… …we can get away from the world and even from your tears And even then I wouldn't release your hands That's why right now I need you here right by my side By my side… English (Full Version) It's okay if you don't have an answer; just keep searching for it. That's right, it is time for us to act like adults. I wish to tell you this right away, but my trembling wouldn't stop, and my heart, with the worst timing, is now screaming at me to run away. By my side. By my side. If the scenery I'm looking for is in the depths of your eyes, I wish to seize it and check it out myself. If on my journey I would stand still stupefied from time to time, all I will need is the unmistakable feeling of your hand. I need you here right by my side. By my side. Thank you, for your answer. You have changed the scenery. I felt that I would finally be able to understand the meaning of my being born onto this planet. By my side. By my side. Deep inside my heart, there will always be a place for you. I'm sure we both know this even now. Even if your tears were to take you farther away from this world, I would never let go of your hand. So yes, right now, I need you here right by my side. By my side. Please stay by my side. Always keep my hand gripped in yours, by my side. Characters The characters in order of appearance: * Naruto Uzumaki * Sasuke Uchiha * Kushina Uzumaki * Minato Namikaze Category:Songs Category:Naruto Shippūden Endings es:By My Side